Ice, Ice, Baby!
by myflowerlady3
Summary: [ YunJae ] "Kapan kau akan pulang?"-Yunho / "Aku tidak mau pulang!"-Jaejoong / "Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang designer terkenal dan kau akan menjadi seorang photografer terkenal. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia dikelilingi bayi - bayi lucu." Yunho seorang namja dingin harus membiarkan seorang namja cantik tinggal di rumahnya. Mind to RnR? [Chapter 2 is Up]
1. Chapter 1

**Ice, Ice, Baby!**

**Author :** myflowerlady3

**Cast :** Main!Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon and others ( mengikuti jalan cerita )

**Genre :** fluff~ romance (?)

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, EYD tidak beraturan dll

**Disclaimer :** This story is purely MINE! Jika ada kesamaan dalam jalan cerita, well itu karena ketidaksengajaan ^^

**A/N :** Ini remake dari fanfic-ku sendiri yang di post di WP, dan bukan fanfic yaoi ._.v So I want to make it as YunJae version. Hope you like it ^^

Enjoy ~

**Author POV**

Suara denting lonceng gereja terdengar nyaring, burung - burung yang hinggap di lonceng gereja tua itu terbang berhamburan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu - tunggu oleh seorang namja berlesung pipit itu, senyum seakan tidak mau meninggalkan wajah tampan nya. Ia berjalan menuju altar dengan wajah yang semua orang seakan tahu bahwa ia sedang sangat bahagia. Ya, memang hari ini adalah hari yang paling istimewa untuk namja tampan itu, tetapi tidak untuk namja cantik yang sedang berjalan menyusul sang calon suami yang sudah berdiri di depan altar. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ada senyuman, tidak nampak sedikit pun kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Jelas, karena pernikahan ini bukanlah keinginan sang namja cantik itu. Kim Jaejoong, harus menjadi korban keegoisan orangtuanya, demi nama perusahaan sang ayah ia harus rela menikah dengan seorang Presiden Direktur _Choi Corp_. yang usianya terpaut 12 tahun darinya. Mengapa tidak menolak? Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu padanya, maka ia akan berteriak di depan wajah orang tersebut sambil berkata " SUDAH! ".

.

"Kau sangat cantik Jaejoong-ah ~" sang Presdir tersenyum manis saat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menjawab pernyataan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." ucap sang pendeta yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka sejak tadi. Tangan Jaejoong terasa dingin, jelas ia tidak menginginkan ini. Kepalanya terasa berputar, rasanya ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Saudara Choi Siwon, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi istrimu, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit atau senang dan selalu berada disisinya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia" jawab namja bernama Siwon itu dengan mantap.

"Saudara Kim Jaejoong, apakah kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon menjadi suamimu, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit atau senang dan selalu berada disisinya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Saya... saya... maaf saya tidak bisa." sontak seluruh tamu yang berada di gereja pun terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan altar, Siwon sempat mencegahnya tetapi tidak berhasil. Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang -orang yang meneriaki namanya. Mengapa rasanya jauh sekali untuk mencapai pintu gerbang gereja.

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG. Argh! Kepalaku."

"UMMA!"

Ny. Kim terjatuh lemas, dia tidak habis pikir dengan anak sulungnya itu. Tuan Kim dan adik Jaejoong-Changmin, mencoba untuk membantu Ny. Kim dan menenangkannya. Sedangkan keluarga Choi hanya bisa terduduk lemas melihat kejadian itu.

"Hyung," ujar Changmin pelan sambil menatap ke luar gereja.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari tanpa arah, sudah bisa keluar dari gereja saja ia sudah bersyukur. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang - orang yang memandangnya aneh, bagaimana tidak, seorang namja dengan tuxedo putih mewahnya berlari di pinggir jalan seakan sedang dikejar – kejar sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dengan nafas terengah, ia menangis. Ia merasa bersalah pada orangtuanya, pada namja tampan yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu, dan juga pada keluarga Choi. Tetapi ia ingin sekali saja hidup sebagaimana yang ia inginkan. Selama ini yang bisa mengerti keinginannya hanya sang adik, Kim Changmin. Itulah alasan mengapa Jaejoong sangat menyayangi adiknya.

.

.

" Aku harus ke mana? " lirih Jaejoong, satu tangannya menjinjing jas yang sudah ia buka daritadi. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah, daerah ini sangat asing baginya. Rumah - rumah di segala sudut, namun jalanan di sini sangatlah sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil dan motor yang lewat, itu pun sangat jarang. Jaejoong melihat tangga yang menghubungkan ke sebuah rumah, ia melihat ke atas, rumah sederhana itu terlihat sepi, sepertinya tidak ada orang. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di tangga tersebut, kakinya terasa kelu, ia tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama dan seberapa jauh ia berjalan.

.

_PUK _

Jaejoong memegang rambutnya, ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke rambutnya. Ia mengambil 'benda' tersebut, ternyata sebuah kulit kacang tanah, tetapi siapa yang membuangnya.

_PUK _

"YAH!" saat Jaejoong menengok, ia melihat seorang namja sedang duduk di tangga paling atas yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan yang digenggamnya.

"Wae?" namja itu bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, sedangkan mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Ka-kau! Memangnya tidak melihat di bawah sini ada orang huh?!" Jaejoong berdiri sambil menunjuk wajah namja tersebut.

_PUK _

"Yah!" bukannya berhenti, namja itu malah melempar lagi kulit kacangnya yang langsung terkena telak pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau! Dasar namja tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Kau juga, Namja tidak tahu sopan santun. Dengan seenaknya duduk di tangga rumah orang." ujar namja tersebut dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah sejak tadi.

"Mi-mian. Aku kelelahan, aku hanya ingin duduk untuk beristirahat sebentar. Hanya rumahmu yang memiliki tangga di depannya." namja berwajah dingin itu tidak menjawab, ia lalu berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian bokongnya yang kotor.

"Jja! Masuklah ke dalam, mungkin kau butuh minum."

"Kau serius?" namja itu tidak menjawab, ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menunggu Jaejoong.

.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menawarkan minuman lain padamu, tapi aku malas." ucap namja berwajah dingin itu sambil memberikan Jaejoong segelas air putih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gomaweo,"

"Hmm.." setelah meneguk habis airnya, Jaejoong menaruh gelas itu ke atas meja di depannya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Mengapa balik bertanya? Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Jung Yunho." Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Tentu saja namaku, bodoh! Tadi kau bertanya kan?!" namja bernama Yunho itu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Namja yang masih memasang wajah polosnya.

"Ah~ hahaha. Aku Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya berharap mendapat balasan. "Aku tidak bertanya." jawab Yunho tak acuh.

"Yah!" Jaejoong langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Wae? Aku memang tidak bertanya bukan? Yasudah, sekarang pulanglah!"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Namja ini mengusirnya?

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke mana pun kau suka." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tapi aku tidak tahu mau ke mana~" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Aish. Lalu aku harus bagaimana huh?" Yunho sudah mulai kesal pada Namja berwajah imut itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat di sini. Emm, bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu?"

Yunho tidak habis pikir pada Namja ini, kenal saja tidak. Ia jadi menyesal berbuat baik pada Namja ini.

"Aish, baiklah. Tunggu di sini!"

Jaejoong tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dan mengganti pakaian yang sangat tidak nyaman ini.

_Srak _

"Yah! Bisakah kau memberikannya dengan baik – baik? Tidak usah dilempar begitu!"

"Jangan mengeluh! Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mau meminjamkan baju."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membolak - balikan bajunya. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Yunho.

"Ini baju siapa?" Jaejoong balas bertanya.

"Itu baju kakekku, beliau meninggalkan beberapa pakaian di sini. Wae? Kau berharap aku meminjamkan kemejaku, lalu kau memakainya tanpa celana, dan kau seakan terlihat seperti habis bercinta denganku?"

"Mwo?! Mengapa kau berpikiran sejauh itu?! Lagipula, kita kan sama – sama namja- setidaknya pinjamkan celana dan bajumu itu sudah cukup."

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. "Aku tidak mau meminjamkan bajuku ke orang asing. Sudah, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu. Di sana, itu kamar mandinya." Yunho menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

"Ish! Baiklah." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho.

Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh bagi Yunho, seorang Namja yang menggunakan tuxedo yang jelas tidak murah harganya itu duduk di tangga depan rumahnya, dan anehnya mengapa Yunho menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah? Yunho tertawa kecil, ia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana jika Namja itu sebenarnya orang jahat, atau hanya seorang Namja dengan gangguan jiwa. Lagipula, apa yang dilakukan Namja itu di tangga rumahnya? Dan yang membuatnya penasaran, mengapa Namja itu menggunakan pakaian resmi nan mahal itu? Mungkin Yunho akan mendengar banyak hal dari Namja itu.

To Be Continued ~

**A/N :** Yosh ~ 1st Chapter, done \o/ semoga gak membosankan kekeke. Maaf kalau jelek. Ini fanfic keduaku, semoga suka. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan lapang dada -_- teehee. So, want to give me your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice, Ice, Baby!**

**Author :** myflowerlady3

**Cast :** Main!Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon and others ( mengikuti jalan cerita )

**Genre :** fluff~ romance (?)

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Typo(s), OOC, EYD tidak beraturan dll

**Disclaimer :** This story is purely MINE! Jika ada kesamaan dalam jalan cerita, well itu karena ketidaksengajaan ^^

A/N

Chap 2

.

.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

Jaejoong merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya, _'Dingin sekali'_ batinnya. Padahal tadi siang cuaca cukup hangat- ya tidak terlalu panas, ingin sekali Jaejoong menggerutu, tetapi saat dipikirkan lagi ini adalah efek dari pemanasan global dan manusia adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ini bisa terjadi.

"Sial! Kenapa anginnya kencang sekali. Aku takut," Jaejoong menarik selimutnya hingga di bawah kedua mata indahnya. "Aku harus bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Jujur, Jaejoong sangat takut dengan suara hujan yang disertai angin. Rasanya Jaejoong seperti dikepung jika mendengar suaranya. Biasanya ia akan lari ke kamar adiknya, Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah orang asing sekarang.

Jaejoong tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia dengan seenaknya meminta untuk menginap di rumah orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Yunho sempat menolak keras, ia menyeret Jaejoong ke luar dan membanting pintunya, berharap Jaejoong akan pergi jika ia bertindak kasar. Tetapi nyatanya, ia malah menangis keras di luar. Meskipun Yunho sudah mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya, tetapi suara tangis Jaejoong sangat menyakitkan saat di dengar oleh Yunho- bukan karena hatinya terusik atau kasihan padanya, tetapi suara tangisannya itu sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan!" Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa lalu menuju pintu berwarna coklat yang penuh dengan stiker itu. "Huh! Hilangkan gengsimu, daripada kau tersiksa." Setelah itu, Jaejoong membuka pintu dihadapannya lalu menutupnya kembali setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangannya gelap, mungkin Yunho terbiasa tidur dengan lampu dimatikan, berbeda dengan dirinya. Ya, Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar Yunho sekarang. Karena ia benar – benar takut di luar, suara hujan dan anginnya terdengar sangat jelas. Ingin sekali Jaejoong marah pada Yunho karena membiarkannya tidur di luar, tetapi Jaejoong tentu harus tahu diri.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan melawan egonya yang besar, Jaejoong berbaring di samping Yunho. Kasurnya memang tidak besar, sehingga mau tak mau Jaejoong hanya merasakan kasur empuk itu setengah badan, ia harus bertahan agar tidak jauh.

Yunho merasakan kasurnya semakin sempit, apa gulingnya membesar? Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menengok ke samping, sungguh ia sangat terkejut melihat Jaejoong sedang tidur di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali jika posisi tidur tersebut tidak nyaman.

"Yah," Yunho menggoncang – goncang bahu Jaejoong.

"Hmmmm,"

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho sambil terus menggoncang – goncangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini Yunho-ah~~~~ hujan~~~~ angin~~~~ takut~~~~ adafsfgahdjl."

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ternyata Jaejoong takut hujan dan angin. Memang hujan malam ini cukup deras, dan anginnya juga cukup kencang, terlihat dari gorden kamarnya yang berkibar – kibar.

"Yasudah. Kau tidurlah di bawah, aku akan membawakan futon," Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari tempat futonnya di simpan.

"Jaej..oong... Apa – apaan namja cengeng ini. Yah! Kau tidurlah di bawah, aku sudah menyiapkan futonnya. Ireona!"

Ternyata Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan saat Yunho pergi mengambil futon, ia menggeserkan badannya lalu tidur telengkup sehingga sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk Yunho. Yunho jelas tidak terima, ia tidak sudi harus tidur di bawah sedangkan namja cantik itu harus tidur di kasur empuknya. Yunho menggeser lalu menggulingkan tubuh Jaejoong sedikit, dan ia segera berbaring di samping Jaejoong.

.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau adalah namja mesum! Ugh!" Jaejoong terus memukulkan bantal pada Yunho.

"Mwo?! Kau sendiri yang memelukku, bodoh!" Yunho terus berusaha menahan serangan Jaejoong.

"Kau bohong! Aku sedang ada masalah tapi kau malah mengambil kesempatan, dasar namja mesum!" Jaejoong terus memukulkan bantalnya.

Yunho melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata indah Jaejoong. "Hey, hey! Jangan menangis! Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun." Yunho akhirnya berhasil mengambil bantal yang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. Yunho~" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Uljima~ aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Tetapi aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu," Yunho menepuk nepuk kepala Jaejoong.

Jujur, Yunho tidak pernah sebaik ini pada orang yang baru ia temui. Tetapi Yunho yakin Jaejoong sedang butuh ketenangan. Untuk sementara Yunho akan percaya pada Jaejoong, namja yang baru ia temui kemarin.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Yunho, kedatangan tamu selain kakek dan ibunya. Teman – teman Yunho tidak pernah datang mengunjunginya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Yunho tidak mengijinkan.

"Uljima ne! Aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu, dan emm- kau boleh meminjam bajuku. Ambil saja di lemari," setelah itu, Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong ke dapur.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Yunho yang dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ia adalah namja cuek itu ternyata adalah orang baik. _Trust? Well_, Jaejoong akan memberikannya sedikit pada Yunho.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau akan membuatkanku penekuk, ternyata hanya ini?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apakah kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah bersyukur?" Yunho malah balik bertanya dengan wajah malas.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa makan ramyun di pagi hari!" Jaejoong menjauhkan mangkuk ramyunnya dan melipat tangannya.

"Kau benar – benar menyusahkan! Kau ini hanya menumpang, seharusnya jangan meminta yang aneh – aneh."

Yunho yang cukup kesal pada Jaejoong segera mengambil mangkuk ramyun Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring. Jaejoong terkejut dengan aksi Yunho.

"Yah! Itu kan belum habis, mengapa kau menyimpannya di situ?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau anak manja! Di sini tidak ada orang lagi selain kau dan aku, dan aku sudah kenyang. Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimanakan ramyunnya, hah?!"

"Hiks..."

Haah, Yunho membuatnya menangis lagi. Sebenarnya Yunho yang jahat atau memang Jaejoong adalah namja cengeng.

"Baiklah anak cengeng, kau ingin makan apa?" Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil membuang nafas jengah.

"Roti dengan selai strawberry," jawab Jaejoong lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah itu.

"Pakai jaketku itu, kita pergi ke mini market sekarang." Perintah Yunho.

"Terimakasih Yunho-ah~~" Jaejoong segera pergi mengambil jaket Yunho di atas sofa.

Yunho hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar melihat tingkah laku aneh namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Kau biasa makan roti jenis apa?" tanya Yunho sambil memilih – milih roti tawar di depannya.

"Apa saja aku suka. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi," jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah.

"Bagus kau tahu diri kali ini. Jja! Ambilah selainya yang kau suka,"

"Ne!"

.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memakan rotinya lahap, mereka sedang duduk di meja makan sekarang, sebenarnya Yunho harus segera pergi ke tempat kerjanya tetapi Jaejoong meminta untuk ditemani.

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang, tapi tidak sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong sehabis menelan rotinya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kau ada di mana sekarang? Kau berada di rumah orang lain Jaejoong-ah, kita tidak saling mengenal. Bagaimana jika aku berniat untuk memperkosamu? Atau bahkan membunuhmu?"

Jaejoong menaruh rotinya di piring dan menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang sudah mulai berair.

"Apa kau akan melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Haah, tentu saja tidak. Tapi coba kau pikirkan, jika yang sekarang menolongmu bukan aku?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang hiks..."

"Aish, baiklah. Habiskan rotimu, lalu cuci semua piring di sana aku harus bekerja sekarang."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah sedihnya.

.

Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tali sepatu yang sedang ia ikat.

"Apa kau akan pulang malam?" tanya Jaejoong lagi setengah berbisik.

"Tidak, mungkin jam 5 aku sudah pulang. Jja!" Yunho mengusak pelan rambut Jaejoong dan melenggang pergi.

"Apa – apaan dia," ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum malunya.

.

.

"Aku bosan," Jaejoong merebahkan badannya di atas soffa. "Kapan Yunho akan pulang?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong baru saja membuat makan malam untuk Yunho, untung saja Yunho membeli beberapa bahan makanan saat ke mini market tadi pagi.

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, ia sangat merindukan keluarganya tapi Jaejoong masih takut untuk menghadapi umma nya. Pasti umma nya sangat marah padanya, tetapi ia merasa mengapa seakan – akan tidak ada yang mencarinya. Padahal biasanya jika Jaejoong pulang lebih dari jam 6 sore pasti semua bodyguard keluarga Kim langsung mencari.

"Apa mereka sudah tidak menyayangi aku lagi?" lagi, Jaejoong mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hiks, umma..."

.

Yunho baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, ia langsung disambut oleh suara tangisan Jaejoong. _Kenapa lagi_, pikirnya.

Yunho segera membuka sepatunya dan langsung menuju ruang tamu, ia melihat punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. Yunho menghampiri namja cantik itu lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa –apa?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedang telengkup itu segera membalikan badannya dan duduk menatap Yunho dengan mata merahnya.

"Aku merindukan umma, appa, dan Changmin-ie. Hiks..."

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dan mengusap bahunya.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah,"

"Kau selalu ingin mengusirku," Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu bodoh, kau merindukan keluargamu maka yang harus kau lakukan adalah pulang ke rumahmu."

"Kau benar,"

Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

"Yasudah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya tapi Jaejoong menahan tangannya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku, masih, tidak, mau, pulang."

"God!" Yunho mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di soffa.

"Yunho," panggil Jaejoong.

"Apa?!" jawab Yunho setengah berteriak.

"Aku sudah membuat makan malam untukmu," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, terimakasih, aku akan memakannya sehabis mandi." Setelah itu Yunho segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Yunho, apa pekerjaanmu? Aku sangat ingin tahu,"

Sekarang Jaejoong sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri sedang bergelut dengan komputernya.

"Aku seorang fotografer." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Whoa~ tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu?" Jaejoong mengetuk – ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk seakan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Karena aku memang bukan fotgrafer terkenal. Aku hanya fotografer amatir."

"Boleh aku melihat hasilmu?"

Yunho menunjuk ke arah meja nakas, "Di laci paling atas ada koleksi foto – foto yang aku ambil."

"Yeay, aku pikir kau tidak akan memperlihatkannya padaku." Kata Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan pujian – pujiannya terhadap hasil jepretan Yunho itu, untuk fotografer yang bisa dibilang amatir itu hasilnya sangat mengagumkan.

"Kau bukan amatir sama sekali, Yunho. Kau bisa menjadi fotografer yang sangaaaat terkenal," ucap Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Yunho yang masih belum selesai dengan komputernya.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, bekerja di tempat seperti itu saja sudah lumayan. Aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku, kecuali jika kau tinggal di sini selamanya."

Jaejoong mendengus mendengarnya, "Tentu saja tidak," Jaejoong duduk kembali di atas kasur Yunho.

"Yunho, apa kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku bisa kabur?"

"Aku menunggu kau yang menceritakannya langsung, aku tidak mau dikata mengurusi urusan orang lain."

"Ish, egomu sangat besar"

"Memang." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Tapi kau mau mendengarkannya kan?"

"Hm, ceritalah."

Jaejoong menceritakan segalanya pada Yunho, meskipun Yunho tetap tidak berpaling pada komputernya tetapi sesekali ia mengomentari Jaejoong.

Sekarang Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega setelah menceritakan masalahnya pada Yunho, orang berpikir mungkin Jaejoong gila sudah menceritakan hal itu pada orang asing tetapi ia sudah tidak menganggap Yunho orang asing sekarang.

Yunho terus saja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah namja bodoh yang lemah, tidak mau menuntut haknya pada orangtuanya sendiri. Bahkan Yunho mengatakan Jaejoong hanyalah sebuah _puppet_ bagi orangtuanya, setelah itu Yunho harus menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis sangat keras.

.

"Kau kuliah atau bekerja?" tanya Yunho.

Mereka sedang tiduran di kasur Yunho sekarang, menatap langit langit kamar yang penuh dengan tempelan bergambar _milky way_ itu.

"Aku belum lama menyelesaikan kuliahku, dan aku sangat ingin bekerja menjadi seorang designer. Tapi itu dia, umma tidak mengijinkan dalam malah memintaku menikah dengan Siwon hyung." Jawab Jaejoong sedih.

"Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau bisa membuat design," tantang Yunho.

"Tunggu saja besok, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu."

"Biasa saja, tidak usah mengotot begitu."

"Nada bicaramu sangat merendahkanku tahu!"

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengernya.

"Hah, tidurlah. Besok aku kerja lebih pagi." Yunho membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Eum, selamat tidur Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengikuti Yunho.

Sekarang mereka tertidur dengan membelakangi masing – masing. Tanpa mereka ketahui masing – masing, mereka tersenyum kecil lalu segera memejamkan matanya.

**TBC**

**Thanks to :**

**RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper, , whirlwind27, poppo bubbleboo, yeojakim2, Lawliet Jung, elfsissy701, Vans Voldamin, AprilianyArdeta, , nabratz, Guest, JonginDO,** **shipper89, Jaenna. **

**A/N** : Chapter 2 finished \o/ maaf kalau lama updatenya, karena aku bingung lanjutannya mau gimana lol plus lagi sibuk juga persiapan buat sbmptn (wish me luck).

Maaf lagi kalau chap ini gak memuaskan /deep bow/ semoga masih ada yang mau read n review hohoho. Gimme your thoughts!


End file.
